A Hollow Tale
by DarkLad33
Summary: This erotic fanfic narrates Catherine an undead fighting through hollows to end her journey. But as she will discover sometimes you can't fight against your most primitive desires


Chapter 1: The Cursed Congregation

Catherine opened her eyes and jumped to her feet prepared to fight, her abdomen ached from the various stabs she got from the hollows and their non-stopping combos, her hand tightened around her broadsword ready to hit something, but, as she slowly came to realize, thanks to the sound of a hammer hitting a sword, she wasn't in danger anymore.

Catherine slammed her fist against a wall in anger and sat close to the bonfire above Andre the blacksmith, she had died again, and with this death she could count seven times she failed to get past the channeler and his sect of hollows, but that was enough, she decided, the next time she went up against them would be the last.

Catherine woke up again, her arm was burning like hell, after all the last thing she saw was a sword going clean through it before she was killed by the eight time, but she didn't feel anger she didn't feel anything really, just a crippling feeling of defeat, Catherine just wanted to curl up like a ball next to the bonfire and forget about the world, and that thougth scared her more than anything, forcing her to decide it was time to finish this once and for all, Catherine got up, popped some souls she had in her inventory and walked down the stairs to Andre:

\- Well, hello again, you seem to be doing all right. Need anything forged?

-Yes, please. Here are the titanites and some souls for your trouble.

-Alright then! i'll see what i can do.

While Andre hammered away at her sword Catherine ended up looking at the water bucket and seeing her reflection.Her dark hair was messy and her ponytail was almost undone, she started to fix it and noticed her white pointy face and her green eyes were no more, instead she found a rusty dry skin and pitch black eyes, on any other day she wouldn't care but after dying so many times she couldn't bear it, Catherine used an humanity and took the sword from Andre storming out of the room leaving the smith mid sentence:

-Don't get yourself killed. Neither of us want t-Oi, where're you off to?

And so she was off to the undead church once again.

The sound of metal against metal reverberated through the air when Catherine parried the baulder knight in the stairs and soon after pierced his stomach with her sword, off to a great start, she thougth, while putting in her sword some gold pine resin she had left and proceding to the channeler's room, Catherine remebered all of the previous tries and she concluded that not once she tried killing the channeler first, so that was what she was going to do. The first hollow tried to strike her but she ducked under his sword while getting her shield ready and defending against the strike of a second hollow, she dashed through five of them and in an extremely fast movement slid her shield to her back, dual-handing her sword and slashing the channeler before he could even turn towards her, then she quickly dodged to the right seconds before a hollow slashed his sword at her, Catherine then dashed foward cutting the channeler again, just one more and he was good as dead so she swung at him but she ended up getting hit and staggered by a hollow she didn't see and ended up receiving the entire combo, the other hollows closed in on her readying their swords, Catherine got pretty hurt by the previous attack and with hollows getting closer and closer she gave up to desperation and put everything she got in an horizontal swing towards the channeler, but in an ill-fated incident her sword ended up hitting and getting stuck in a hollow. That's it, she thought seconds before getting hit, but there was no pain, she realized, Catherine opened her eyes expecting to be at the bonfire again,but then, she saw that all hollows where in front of her with their hands in their crotches gazing at her with open mouths, she looked down and realized that the previous hit only got her chestplate, cutting a shoulder strap and revealing her left boob, she was chocked and therefore didn't see the channeler raise his trident and hit her at the back of the head.

Catherine's conscience started to come back and she felt way lighter than before she opened her eyes and tried to get up but she couldn't, looking around she discovered why, and the reason made her heart pound like Andre's hammer, the entire horde of hollows where around her, holding catherine still with one hand and masturbating with the other, she also noticed that they romoved all her armour and she was entirely nude lying on the ground.The channeler was on her feet his robe removed to reveal a hollow body but with the helmet still on, one of the hollows grabed her medium sized breast and began massaging it, it felt good but she resisted, the hollows started touching her while masturbating and one of them was on his knees close to her head holding both of her hands, she looked at his cock and couldn't even remeber the last time she saw one, the last time she had sex was so long ago that she couldn't even remember how a penis looked like, and that thought brought back memories, memories she had long since forgotten and those memories together with the constant touching from the hollows made her wet.

A hollow reached down and began to penetrate her with his tongue while the others jacked off, Catherine pushed her arm with everything she got but the hollows where stronger than they looked, she kicked and tried closing her legs to no effect, the hollow on her head holding both of her hands took them to his dick and made her give him a handjob, Catherine did her best not to moan and closed her eyes, only to open them and see the channeler kneeled almost sitting in her boobs, he then grabbed her head and pushed it closer to his dick, she tried to close her mouth but he just forced it open again, deepthroating her, bashing his balls against her chin, the hollow at her pussy stopped licking her and she felt aliviated, but the feeling didn't last because soon after another hollow pressed his cock against her vagina and pushed it harshly inside, fucking her, Catherine woud've screamed but her mouth was full.

A couple of minutes passed and the channeler removed his cock from her mouth standing up and saying something she couldn't understand to the hollows and soon after they released her, but only for a small moment, the channeler grabbed her by the throat and put her above him with her face against his chest, Catherine was in no shape to fight so she simply complied letting them do what they wanted, in truth she could not resist, the pleasure was intoxicating and she was taken by it, she knew she had to get away from there but she just wanted to stay she just-her line of thought got interrupted when the channeler put his dick inside her without cerimony pounding her viciously, Catherine let ou a moan with the force he was putting, a hollow walked behind her putting his dick in her ass, Catherine managed to let out a no, but the hollow didn't care and penetrated her nonetheless, she screamed with pain, her ass hurting like hell and a tear rolled down her cheek, before she could even close her mouth a hollow kneeled in front of her and pushed his cock down her throat almost chocking her in the process, the hollow in her ass pounded a little more and cummed inside her, he then pulled out and another one took his place penetrating her even more ferociously than the first, the hollow that cummed inside of her walked to her head and put his dick inside her mouth making her swallow his cum, it was warm and the taste was kinda funny remembering her of the safety of a bonfire.

After half an hour all the hollows had already took turns at least 3 times both in her asshole and in her mouth cumming each time, Catherine was covered in cum and the nonstop pounding was driving her crazy she couldn't think of anything else than cocks and sex, the hollow in her ass cummed and took his dick out while the channeler stopped pounding her pussy tossing her to the side, Catherine coughed a little but didn't had the strength to get up, the channeler then got behind her and pulled her waist up grabbing her asscheeks with so much force she ended up crying, Catherine managed a look and saw him putting a hand in his dick and whispering some arcane words, his dick got bigger and thicker, Catherine just closed her eyes waiting and when he pushed his dick far into her asshole, it was too much for her to handle and she lost it:

-MORE MORE GIVE ME MORE- she screamed- I WANT MORE I NEED MORE

The channeler grabbed her thighs and lifted her until he was standing pressing her against a wall continuing to pound her, Catherine felt his dick pulsate, he was about to cum for the first time and the tought drove her crazy

-PLEASE PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME I NEED YOUR SEED PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR SLAVE

Catherine was about to cum she could feel it, everything disappeared, it was only her and the channeler's dick, the entire world was no more she was right about to cum, but then the channeler screamed and the vicious pounding stopped, catherine fell to the ground and her senses started to come back to her, she couldn't believe what she was thinking, the things she was saying, it made her sick.

Catherine looked around and saw a golden knight standing in the room, his shotels where covered in blood, hollow blood, she smiled.

-You were awfully close to hollowing there, you got lucky I managed to pick the lock when I did, any second later and you would be one of them-the knight said pointing to the dead hollows

-T-thank you- Catherine managed to say, she was weak and could barely manage to move her mouth

-Don't thank me, thank the convoluted time that joined our worlds, you should avoid their semen, it makes you go hollow even more efficiently than dying over and over again.

But Catherine didn't listen the last part she was already snoring before he could finish the word convoluted

Catherine opened her eyes and jumped to her feet prepared to fight, but everyone one in the room was already dead, she couldn't remember what took place there or why she didn't have her armor on all the memories were just foggy, she could remember a sword cutting her chestplate down and a warm, welcoming and safe feeling all throughout her body and nothing more, well she didn't have time to loose, Catherine put her armour on and stormed away to the stairs, she had some gargoyles to kill...

To be continued


End file.
